


Captured Star

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League of Kinks [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Gags, Kidnapping Roleplay, Leather, M/M, Mitts, Muzzles, Shibari, Star Guardian - Freeform, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Rakan and Ezreal agree to do some roleplay.
Relationships: Rakan/Ezreal
Series: League of Kinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Captured Star

“Shh!” Ezreal pressed a finger to his lips, trying to suppress a giggle as Rakan took him by the hands and tried to draw him through the doorway. Much like how a spider would retrieve prey ensnared in their web, Rakan slowly led Ezreal over the threshold, despite the shorter boy looking around him, as if someone might see.

“Keep your voice down.” Ez continued, pulling away from Rakan and over the threshold again, sweeping around to double-check his surroundings. “If Ahri knew I was here, she’d kill me-”

“She _doesn’t_ know, though.” Rakan insisted, gingerly taking Ezreal’s hands again. “Nobody knows. I put a glamour spell around the entire house.” Again, the blonde crossed over the threshold.

Ezreal made a nervous sound in the back of his throat, despite the smile on his face as he entered fully and Rakan shut the door behind him.

“I just get nervous, ya know?” He fidgeted with his jacket, although Rakan was already in the process of dropping the leather garment off of Ezreal’s body himself.

“Relax, relax.” Rakan assured him, leaning over his shoulder and planting a soft kiss on Ezreal’s skin. “Ahri doesn’t know you’re here. Zoe doesn’t know you’re here.” Then, he chuckled quietly, playing with a strand of Ezreal’s electric-blonde hair absent-mindedly. “Xayah _definitely_ doesn’t know you’re here.”

“She would _actually_ kill me.” Ez noted, letting Rakan remove his jacket and hang it on the hook by the door. “It’s just… you’re supposed to be the villain, right- ah!” Ezreal felt Rakan’s cold hands immediately slip underneath the hem of his shirt, tenderly touching his toned muscles and pronounced hip bones.

“You’re cold!” He hissed, pressing his own hands on top of Rakan’s, trying to provide his own body heat.

“Yeah, duh.” Rakan rolled his eyes. “I’m dead.” He continued feeling Ezreal’s body, unimpeded by Ezreal’s slight discomfort.

Ezreal remembered that depressing factoid, forcing the thought of Rakan’s corrupted gem, his status as a thrall, and other very unpleasant facets of Star Guardian life to the back of mind.

“I just didn’t think you’d _literally_ be cold, like a corpse.”

Rakan laughed quietly again. “I’m not that _cold_ , I hope.”

“Dude, you definitely are.” Ezreal affirmed, feeling Rakan’s hands slip higher for a moment, lingering just below his nipples, hovering underneath his shirt. Then they slipped far lower, dropping to the denim covering his crotch in almost instant.

“Whoa!” Ezreal seized the hands, lifting them over his head and rolling out from under them, turning to face Rakan.

The corrupted Guardian’s face was one of both amusement and annoyance; he was clearly sizing Ezreal up, and although he enjoyed the blonde’s assuming personality, he was displeased at being interrupted.

“Yes?” He asked, voice full of silken tones.

“You’re going below the belt kinda fast, aren’t you?” Ezreal released Rakan’s hands, allowing the taller Guardian to lean back and stand up fully, practically towering over him.

“I wasn’t aware there was a speed limit.” Rakan replied, smiling roguishly, shrugging off his own jacket, although he simply tossed his onto the floor somewhere over Ezreal’s head. “But if you want me to go slower, I can do that.”

He leaned down, planting a kiss on Ezreal’s forehead, pulling back to enjoy the bright-red, flabbergasted expression on the Guardian’s face.

“In fact, I was thinking we could do something a little more… restrained.” He purred, walking his fingers up Ezreal’s arm. “How would you feel if I were to tie you up tonight?” Rakan posed the question without any shame, and Ezreal felt blood rush to two places at once.

“Tie me up!?” He half-squawked. “Like… like with _rope?_ ”  
Rakan rolled his eyes. “No, with licorice.” He pretended to examine his nails. “Of course with rope. Maybe other things, too.”

Ezreal’s voice dropped to an astonished whisper. “ _Other things?_ ”

“There’s more than one why to tie someone up, Ezreal.” Rakan ran a hand through his acid-green hair, letting it fall in messy disarray behind his shoulders. “But if you’d rather we just cuddle all night-”

“No!” Ezreal’s volume was louder than he intended, making him stop and look around, as if making sure Ahri wouldn’t materialize behind him. “I mean, no.” He repeated, much calmer. “I’d be… okay with it, I guess.” He feigned disinterest, not wanting Rakan to have any sort of high ground.

“He’s _okay_ with it.” Rakan parroted what he heard, musing to himself, obviously seeing through Ezreal’s feint. Then, he began pacing, prowling in a circle around Ezreal, eyes scanning the boy up and down, his claws clicking loudly on the hardwood.

“That’s funny…” He began, pretending to think out loud. “The Ezreal I know would jump at an opportunity to experience something new. What do they call you again?” He paused for a moment, humming loudly. “Oh, that’s right. The Wandering Star?”

Ezreal blanched at the embarrassing nickname. “Only Soraka calls me that.”

“And you’re just _okay_ with it?” Rakan pressed, smiling devilishly, trying to squeeze the shorter boy for a definitive answer.

“More than okay.” Ezreal amended his answer. “It’s new territory, ya know? And a good explorer always charts ahead.”

Rakan smirked, having gotten what he wanted. “You’re adorable.” His smile grew wider. “We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight.”

Ezreal cocked an eyebrow, watching Rakan finish his circle around him and dart away into the adjacent hallway, faster than he could follow.

“Did you always sound this evil?” He asked, projecting his voice down the hallway and into the open door that Rakan disappeared into.

“No, but dying really brings out the darkness in you.” Rakan replied from inside the room. “Now, come on!” His voice was impatient. “I’m not going to tie you up on the hardwood. That’s just mean.”

Ezreal followed the voice into the door, stepping into Rakan’s bedroom. Despite the corrupted Guardians flair for bright magic and garish colors, the room was quite normal. A large, king-sized bed, fitted with a comforter so plush Ezreal was afraid he’d drown in it. A walk-in closet, which Rakan was currently digging through. And a bathroom in the back. All quite mundane and not at all what Ezreal expected.

“Huh.” Ezreal looked around the room, trying to scope out anything unusual and seeing nothing.

“Really normal, right?” Rakan read his mind, emerging from the closet with a pile of garments and objects, tossing them on to the floor in front of Ezreal. The pile, mostly black in color,

made a loud sound on impact, the jingling of buckles and metal very prominent from within.

“Yeah.” Ezreal replied, looking down at the pile curiously. “What’s that all about?”

“That’s your selection!” Rakan chirped, crouching down and digging through the pile happily. “We’ve got handcuffs, we’ve got muzzles, some rope, duct tape-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Ezreal held up his hands, ignoring the scathing look Rakan gave him at being ignored again. “Muzzles? _Duct tape?_ ” He nudged the mass with his shoe. “I thought we agreed on rope only.”

“Sure, if you want to be _boring_ about it.” Rakan huffed, searching for a coil of hemp rope in the pile.

Ezreal narrowed his eyes at that remark. “I am _not_ boring.”

“Just rope?” Rakan retorted, trying to bait Ezreal into playing his game. “Sounds pretty boring to me.”

“It’s not boring, it’s… it’s classic!” Ezreal huffed. “Besides, shouldn't we start slow?”

“Yeah.” Rakan tried to hide his smirk. “If you’re _boring._ ”

Ezreal crouched down, getting on eye-level with Rakan and shoving his hand into the pile indignantly. “I am _not_ boring, and I will _prove_ it.” He pulled an item out of the pile, a black harness with a flat, leather panel on the front.

“A muzzle, huh?” Rakan remarked, trying to suppress his capricious grin. “Now, I’ll draw.” Rakan fished out a pair of black, bag-like objects from the pile. “Mitts.” He noted happily. “A good combo.”

“I still want rope.” Ezreal said firmly, grabbing a bundle of hemp rope that had been made barely visible after he had removed the muzzle. “I don’t want you cocooning me in full-body leather.”

“We’ll get there.” Rakan replied absentmindedly, ignoring Ezreal’s angry glare and standing up straight. “Okay let’s get started.”  
Ezreal mirrored his action, standing up as well. There was a moment of silence, both Guardians looking at each other. Then, Rakan spoke.

“Well?” He gestured to Ezreal’s pants and shirt. “Strip.”

“Oh, yeah.” Ezreal flushed bright red as he tossed the muzzle and rope to Rakan, who caught both deftly. “I was, uh... well, you know, if we’re going to do this bondage thing…”

“Yeah?” Rakan was curious to see where Ez was going with his train of thought.

“And we’re both Star Guardians, right?” Ezreal continued, placing his hand over the center of his chest.

“I mean, I’m sort of dead.” Rakan replied matter-of-factly. “But basically, yes.”

“Then, we should make this a little more interesting?” Ezreal pressed his hand against his chest, allowing the First Star’s magic to course through his body. A bright flash of light poured over his body, before retreating into the center of his chest, forming a bright blue four-pointed Guardian Gem over the uniform he had transformed into. His outfit, a favorite among Guardian aficionados, was a tuxedo-like affair, with a small shoulder cape that gave him a very dapper, regal look.

“Ohhhh.” Rakan smiled as he understood. “You wanna roleplay, do you?” He repeated Ezreal’s motion, although instead of light, deep purple darkness enveloped his body. A pair of black wings, tipped with the same neon green as his hair, emerged from his back. The darkness retreated, revealing a similar four-pointed Gem on his own chest and leaving him in a dark mirror of Ezreal’s Guardian uniform.

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Rakan asked, uncoiling the rope and letting it drop to the floor menacingly.

“Maybe…” Ezreal began, eyeing the rope nervously. “You’ve captured me? And want to make me reveal my true identity?”

“That’s cute.” Rakan nodded, stepping over to Ezreal and pulling his arms behind his back gently. “We’ll ignore that I already know who you are.”

“That’s the _play_ part of roleplay, right?” Ezreal joked, feeling the hemp rope loop around his wrists. The rope was drawn tight, pulling them together, one over the other, as Rakan set to work winding the rope generously around his forearms. He began cinching and knotting, throwing some of it over Ezreal’s shoulders and threading it back underneath his armpits, starting to weave elegant diamonds from the rope.

“You, uh… you really know your stuff, huh?” Ezreal squirmed slightly, testing the restriction against his arms.

“I can’t have you escaping, can I?” Rakan replied, winding both ends of the rope around his own wrists and pulling hard, the network securing Ezreal’s arms tightening immensely. Then, he looped and tied the two ends together, saying, “Okay, that’s the end of the first one.” He bent down to grab a second bundle of rope.

“ _First one?_ ” Ezreal asked, trying to crane his head around and only earning a clawed hand on the back of his head that forced him to look forward. “What do you mean, ‘the first one’?”

“If I’ve captured The Wandering Star himself, I wouldn’t want to leave any chance he could escape.” Rakan said, walking around to Ezreal’s front, trailing two ends of rope the smaller Guardian hadn’t even noticed had been wound around his hips.

“I’ve seen how slippery you can be, Ezreal.” Rakan purred, pulling the rope up to his chest and beginning to create more loops and diamonds across his pectoral muscles. “Besides, you look good in rope.”

“Well, I guess.” Ezreal murmured, uncertain. “I just assumed there would be only one coil.”

“That was a mistake.” Rakan knotted the rope at the base of Ezreal’s throat, finishing a complex web that hugged the Guardian’s body and made it extremely hard to move. “And now, for the last one.”

“The _last one?_ ” Ezreal rolled his eyes. “How much rope are you gonna use on me?”

“If we had it my way, you’d be wrapped in all leather right now.” Rakan retorted, nodding down at the black pile. “Trust me, I could’ve done it.”

The corrupted Guardian knelt down, snagging a final coil of rope and setting upon Ezreal’s legs, encircling the blonde’s knees, ankles, and thighs before winding the rope vertically between the circuits, creating three figure-eights that ensnared his lower body.

“There.” Rakan stood, satisfied with his handiwork, giving Ezreal a once-over with his hands to check for any loose knots. “I think that counts as tied up.”

“I can’t move.” Ezreal squirmed struggling in his binds. “Like, _actually_ can’t move.”

“Did you expect a romp in the park?” Rakan asked, laughing. “The _point_ is that you can’t move, Ezreal. I’ve got you nice and restrained.”

While Rakan was busy gloating to himself, Ezreal splayed his hands out along the ropes trapping his wrists, searching for knots or loose ropes.

“And _what_ do you think you’re doing?” Rakan asked, darting behind Ezreal and seizing his hands.

“Uh, nothing!” Ezreal stammered. “Just checking your ropework, that’s all!”

“Trying to escape already?” Rakan knelt, scooping up the two black bag-like objects he had pulled from the pile earlier. “Luckily, that reminds me of these little guys.” He dangled the mitts in front of Ezreal’s face.

“You wanna talk about making escape impossible? These bad boys do just that.” Rakan began massaging Ezreal’s hands, then forced his right one into a fist.

“Rakan, you don’t have to do that.” Ezreal protested weakly. “I’m already pretty tied up.”

The first mitt was slipped on to his hand, encasing it a tight sleeve of leather and securing it in a fist. Almost instinctively, Ezreal began rubbing it up and down the rope as Rakan tied the laces of the mitt, searching for purchase. The slick, smooth surface of the leather made gripping anything impossible, and Ezreal found that, once Rakan secured the second mitt on his left wrist, that even grabbing the ropes that bound him was impossible.

“Damn, what are these things made of?” Ezreal asked, his natural curiosity taking over.

“Oiled leather.” Rakan smiled. “You’re not getting anywhere with those on.”

“I wasn’t getting anywhere _before._ ” Ezreal huffed, blowing a blonde strand of hair out of his eyes.

“Now, I guess we can start the actual roleplay.” Rakan leaned back, stretching out in preparation for something Ezreal didn’t know about. Then, in an instant, his demeanor shifted. No longer was he the personable, if a little abrasive, companion Ezreal had agreed to come home with. Now, he was in character.

“Sit.” Rakan placed a clawed foot on Ezreal’s chest. “ _Down._ ” With a mighty kick, he practically launched Ezreal backwards, the boy’s bound body impacting the headboard with significant force.

“Ah, shit!” Ezreal complained, falling down on the plush comforter. “Rakan, what the hell!?” He asked indignantly, struggling to sit up in his restraints.

“You’re my prisoner, Guardian.” Rakan said plainly, foregoing the use of Ezreal’s name for the sake of roleplay. He knelt on the bed and cupped his victim’s chin in his hand. “And I will know your true identity.”

“I didn’t expect you to kick the shit out of me!” Ezreal continued, wincing as Rakan’s hands pressed on his chest. “The deal is off! Let me out!”

“I don’t think so.” Rakan replied, tapping a claw on Ezreal’s right cheek. “You’re not going anywhere. Not until I know who you really are.”  
He hopped off the bed, leaving Ezreal rolling his eyes and groaning in annoyance.

“Rakan, let me go.”

“No.” Rakan returned with the leather muzzle in his hands. “In fact, I’ve grown tired of your voice.”

“Dude, untie me right now!” Ezreal resisted Rakan’s hands as they propped the boy up against the bed, squirming violently as he watched Rakan fiddle with the rolling buckles on the leather straps. “I want out!”

“You do?” Rakan’s voice was dripping with malice. “Then you shouldn’t have been so easy to tie up, Guardian.”

“Rakan, you’re scaring me.” Ezreal said, trying to steel his nerves. “Let me go right now.”

“No.” Rakan’s answer remained the same. “I’m not going to hurt you, Guardian. Not much anyway.”

“I don’t want you to hurt me at _all_.” Ezreal hissed, trying to get purchase on the ropes through the leather mitts that encased his hands.

“Then why don’t you call for help?” Rakan asked, hopping forward and straddling Ezreal’s body, effectively sitting in the boy’s lap. He held the leather panel up to Ezreal’s face, about six inches from his mouth.

“Scream as loud as you want.” He continued. “I’ll give you one chance to be heard. After that, you won’t be talking until I let you.”

There was silence for a moment, Ezreal eyeing the leather muzzle, then Rakan, then the muzzle again.

Then, slowly, he asked, “You’ll let me out tonight, right?”

Rakan said nothing, but he cocked his head to the side and winked quickly.

Another brief moment of silence, then, “And no more kicking?”

A quick nod came from Rakan, but nothing else.

Ezreal exhaled slowly, resolving himself to his fate. Then, he inhaled sharply and began screaming.

“Help!” He shouted. “Someone help me!” He thrashed in the ropes, even as the leather of the muzzle descended on his mouth. “No, stop- mmmph!” The leather pressed flush to his lips sealing them shut as Rakan set upon tightening the buckles and straps, encircling Ezreal’s head in a web of leather. Ezreal huffed through his nose angrily, hot air forming a slight fog on the black leather just beneath.

“Hrchm hhnh rhh rh mm.” He grunted through the muzzle, earning a chuckle from his captor.

“Nothing I like seeing more than a muzzled Guardian. Especially one as cute as you.” He ruffled Ezreal’s hair, hopping off the bed as the captured boy writhed in his ropes, groaning through the muzzle and attempting to be heard.

“Rmh mm gr!” He growled, but his complaints fell on deaf ears.

“Now, time to make this a little more interesting.” Rakan fished through the pile, procuring a smaller, shorter length of rope and a device Ezreal couldn’t quite recognize.

“This will make you talk, I’m sure.” Rakan purred, holding the wand-like object up to Ezreal’s check, clicking it onto the lowest setting. Vibrations tremored through Ezreal’s jaw, making him understand what the device was for as Rakan withdrew it from his skin and clicked it off.

“Nr! Nrh hhrh!” Ezreal begged, watching Rakan place the the head of the vibrating wand on his crotch. Then, he secured it tightly with the rope he had grabbed, positioning the head of the device over Ezreal’s own.

“Let’s hear some more begging.” Rakan growled, flipping the switch again and cranking the device’s power up.  
Powerful vibrations coursed through Ezreal’s crotch, kicking his complaints into overdrive.

“Hrchm nh rhh!” He grunted, trying to bring his bound and mitted hands forward to remove the device from his body.

“Turn it up? Okay.” With a flick of a claw, Rakan set the power level of the vibrator even higher, relishing Ezreal’s whimpers and moans through the leather muzzle.

“Almost done with you, Guardian.” He continued, stepping away from Ezreal, whose nose was flaring from the constant stimulation of his crotch.

Then, Rakan returned to Ezreal’s view, holding three items; a leather blindfold that was shaped like a sleeping mask, and two small, black objects Ezreal didn’t recognize.

“Let’s keep you nice and helpless.” Rakan knelt down next to Ezreal’s head, working the small black objects into his captive’s ears. They expanded, filling his ears and deafening the world around him.

“Mmph? Mhrh hhm?” He tried to ask, but the entire world faded into blackness as the blindfold slipped over his eyes.  
Rakan hooked a claw under the blindfold, lifting its edge so Ezreal could get a view of him one last time. He held up his other hand, extending three fingers and mouthing the word,

_“Hours.”_

“Mhrh!? Mhrh!?” Ezreal squirmed, not excited about the idea of being kept here for three hours, and feeling the vibrator working on his crotch, making him extremely needed and overstimulated.

He saw Rakan chuckle, but heard nothing. The clawed fingers collapsed into a single one that Rakan held to his lips.

_“Shhhhh.”_

Then, he released the blindfold, sending Ezreal into deafened blindness, punctuated only by the feeling of a vibrator tied to his crotch.


End file.
